Vampire Harry and the Useless Red Stone
by TheSugarBabyCupcake
Summary: Harry is turned into a vampire when the Le Torneau vampire family finds him on a abandoned house's doorstep. Harry grows up to be a VERY different person. Warning: OOC Harry. Ron, Hermione,Dumbledore!Bashing. Snarry. Vampire Harry (Obviously XD) Vampire Severus. Manipulative Dumbledore. Grim reaper fic. Swearing (Cause I swear like a mofo) Mpreg (maybe?)
1. Starting off small

**HEYY GUYS :D Ok so I've never checked my Fanfic until now... Why? Because I got a really nasty comment on one of my 'testing' fanfictions. Basically it was about Harry never being the boy-who-lived, instead, it was one of my OC's and apparently I lost my mojo ever sense then and became depressed :(**

**Summary: Harry is turned into a vampire when the Le Torneau vampire family finds him on a abandoned house's doorstep. Harry grows up to be a VERY different person.**

**Warning: OOC Harry. Ron, Hermione,Dumbledore!Bashing. Snarry. Vampire Harry (Obviously XD) Vampire Severus. Manipulative Dumbledore. Grim reaper fic. Swearing (Cause I swear like a mofo) Mpreg (maybe?)**

**Disclaimer: I tried so hard not to own Harry Potter :D I succeeded because i'm not J.K Rowling. **

* * *

It was a cool crisp night on July 31, 1980. Vendetta was glad that all the street lamps where strangely unlit. She walked along Privet Drive. Her long black hair laying on top of her dress which was dragging its self on the ground. She sighed 'Me and Aaron have tried so hard to have a child, all my other friends seem to have at least one; I keep failing or getting miscarriages.' She stopped dead in her tracks. Wailing was heard across the streets. 'A child out here?'

Vendetta started to run towards the wailing. She found a infant in a basket with a note. The infant was obviously human and sitting on a abandoned house's doorstep. 'Don't these people know that the Dursley's where arrested for child abuse last night?' She saw a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead, strange. Did Dracula answer her and her husbands pleas? Did a child finally be bestowed apon them? Well she just can't leave him out here can she. Picking up the crying infant, she silently rocked him to sleep. "Oh my beautiful child, rest now you can be at peace." She whispered and took out her portkey and ported back to her mansion. The note fell off and Mrs. Figg was contacting Dumbledore at that exact moment.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Are you sure you couldn't see a face?" Dumbledore asked Mrs. Figg with the twinkle in his eye gone. He was holding the note that fell out of the basket. "Positive." She walked over to her window and pointed across the street. Where aurors where investigating the scene. "She picked him up said something and disappeared!" Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'This will take time to find out who kidnapped Harry but he might already be harmed or worse dead, he can't lose such a precious _weapon _to Voldemort, he just can't' Molly walked over and sighed. "How come the Dursley's didn't get him off their doorstep?" Mrs. Figg looked thoughtful for a moment before saying: "They where arrested for child abuse and their son was sent into foster care." Everyone stared open mouthed at Mrs. Figg, this _will_ take awhile to fix.

x+x+x+x+x+x

Vendetta popped into her room and sat the child down on her bed. "Aaron you won't believe this!" She cried happily. "What is it?" Aaron asked curiously but said no more in mere shock of seeing the child. "Y-you _stole_ a child!?" His eyes widened. She sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes "No honey, some people dumped him on an abandoned house's doorstep and left him there! He was going to die if I didn't help him!" Aaron smiled "Want to start the ritual?" Vendetta relaxed "Yes that would be nice."

Careful not to drop him she brought him down to the ritual chambers and gently laid him down on the table and then woke him up. He started to cry and she gently sat him up and poured a Pain Killing Potion into his mouth. It would dull the pain that the transformation causes. She did the best of her ability to make it taste good and still have a strong effect without diluting the potion. She apparently did a pretty good job because she had no trouble getting it down.

She nipped her hand and allowed a drop of blood hit the transformation potion, Aaron already did his. This potion will make him look like he was born into this family. Instead of Harry Potter It would be Harry Le Torneau. She paused, she actually didn't know the child's name! How silly she would have to make one up for him. Trevor? Nah to ordinary besides she has a feeling he won't like the name later on in life. Thereon? That sounds nice! Thereon Le Torneau. A mouthful but a beautiful name at that.

She went over and bit his neck. The child gasped and fainted, but that was to be expected. She watched as his skin paled and he became more healthier. When it was done he opened his eyes, to her surprise they where a gentle scarlet, like what most normal vampires had. But had a hint of purple, making them look magenta. She poured the transformation potion into his mouth and he cried a little bit. His hair became a dark red color with some mahogany colored highlights in his hair. His eyes where the same and she was glad at that. She liked those intelligent filled eyes of his.

She called Aaron back down (Because he doesn't like seeing children in pain) and he said he looked wonderful. A few months later a pregnant Vendetta gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Aaron and Vendetta have never been so happy in their lives.

x+x+x+x+x+x  
| Meanwhile |  
x+x+x+x+x+x

"Uhh Dumbledore, you might want to see this." Dumbledore walked over to Arthur who had a wand in hand. "Look at this." He said sadly. "Point me Harry Potter!" Nothing happened. Dumbledore got a worried look on his face. "Do you think Voldemort got him?" Before Arthur could finish Mrs. McGonagall who looked very concerned and as well angry ranted

"Albus how could you loose him!? I knew that his relatives would hate him and I warned you about them they're the worst kind of muggle! Their so irresponsible that they got thrown in jail! I knew that this would happen!"Finished with her rant she sat down, looking tired. "I know Minerva and I am truly aware of my mistake and we will get young Harry back, we have Aurors looking for him now." McGonagall looked slightly less upset she opened her mouth to say something then Severus came in.

"Albus what are you going to tell the wizarding world and the Ministry, that you lost our savoir because of lack of knowledge or you simply didn't care." Minerva looked shocked. "Severus what are you suggesting!?" He turned to face her "I'm simply stating that if we had more... _information_ this would have never happened." Albus acted to look sad. "Yes this is a very great loss... We will say that he died of a very bad case of Wizard Pox-" "WIZARD POX!?" Minerva bolted up. "I'm starting to believe Severus now Albus, did you even care for hi-" Albus cut her off "Let's all calm down, until we find him, he died of Wizard Pox."

x+x+x+x+x+x  
|9 Years Later|  
x+x+x+x+x+x

"Thereon! Come on wake up!" His little sister Angelica jumped up and down on his bed. "Come on wake up it's Christmas already!" Thereon opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stretched "You go on down, i'll be there in a second." Too excited to answer him she ran out of the room and stormed down the stairs. He sighed. Today, December 24 was his birthday. Sense they didn't know his real birthday he could pick one out himself. Today he would be 10 years old. He learned a lot about magic ever sense his parents found out he could do it. They where Daywalkers.

He got dressed quickly and walked down the grand stair case. He took a sharp right and walked into the family room to see Angelica tearing into presents and his parents where sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning, mum, dad." Thereon greeted his parents with a sly smile. "So what was with the 'wake up call' this morning?" Vendetta stopped drinking her tea and smiled. "Today is a big day, we know that your 10 already so don't give me that." She smirked when Thereon was about to say that he knew he was ten; and shut his mouth. Aaron continued "Today is your test to see if your a Grim Reaper, Weeping Angel or a Blind Judgement."

Thereon was practically jumping up and down. "Ooo! When do we start?!" Vendetta was about to scold him, when Aaron chuckled. "Right now." Thereon was shocked to see Lord Death walk in. "Hello Thereon Le Torneau." Death greeted. He was a tall man wearing a black tux, and a skull mask with a hood. "I'm sure you already know who I am, given your parents have personally served me for a long time."He nodded at them. "Today we will see who you are." He set down three items on an empty space at the table. Angelica stopped opening presents to come see what all the commotion was about. The first one a mini scythe, which looked adorable. The second a pair of wings. The third a balance scale. "One of these will choose you, and then you can start learning in that subject."

The three items started to float in the air. Suddenly (Cause there has to be a plot twist XD) All three items burst into showers of light, each trying to out-do the other. "Well..." Lord Death stated "It appears you have traits of all three positions..." Thereon looked out at him. "What do we do know, I certanily can't learn all of them. Angelica and his parents where all open mouthed; if he where alone he would have laughed his ass off. "You will learn to be a Shinigami." Thereon paused. "Isn't a 'Shinigami' just another word for a Grim Reaper?"

Death chuckled "Yes indeed it is, but a Shinigami is a powerful being who reaps souls, collects them, and judges them all at the same time; a combination of all the positions." He paused for a moment. "Though they're are not... _noticed_ as a holy entity, they have the most difficult job; they also have a worse 'unholy' reputation out of all the other positions." Thereon's eyes where wide. "Do you want to take up the job as a Shinigami and become my pupil?" Thereon nearly fainted but said "YES! Of course!" Death smirked behind his mask. "Good I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson as well as training." Death was gone in a blink of an eye. And with that, Thereon fainted.

* * *

**Lol, oh Thereon XD I guess that was a bit much to take in. I hope I explained everything so it made sense. I was looking for fanfictions like this but there seems to be only two so far, so I decided to make my own! :D The more reviews I get the faster I upload mmk? Oh, my other fanfiction: "Black Veins" I was working on chapter 3 with my friend when I got carried away and wrote this one ^.^;; I'm just stuck on chapter 3 and I don't know what to write so please leave me suggestions. Thereon is pronounced: (THAIRE RON) Also can you answer some questions for me; It's kinda like a poll:**

**What house will Harry aka Thereon be in? (Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I can't see him being in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff)**

**Who will retrieve him to bring him to Diagon Ally or will his parents bring him?**

**Good or bad Draco?**

**Should I start some action between Severus and Thereon early or later on?**

**Should Mrs. McGonagall side with Severus & Undercover Thereon to fight against Dumbledore? Or refuse and tell Dumbledore what their planning and who Thereon really is.**

**Finally, How much money should Thereon have in his Gringotts bank (Fairly rich, Rich, or the Richest in England :D)**

**Please review !(Lol this isn't a question... XD)**


	2. Shopping, school, and forbidden places

** HEYY GUYS IM BACK :DDD ok so here is the results before 7:26 PM 8/13/2013. If you missed it too bad you should have reviewed~!**

**Slytherin: 3 Tied with Ravenclaw.  
Ravenclaw: 3 Tied with Slytherin. I'll choose one. It's gonna be SLYTHERIN xD (Cause i'm in Slytherin house .)**

**Someone else: 0  
Parents: 3**

**Good Draco: 5  
Bad Draco: 0**

**Early: 2  
Later: 0**

**Good McGonagall: 1  
Bad McGonagall: 0**

**For the last one ima choose Richest, because like Silvermane1 said and I quote: "Thereon should be the richest person in England because he is the Potter-Black-Le Torneau heir. Padfoot already made Thereon his heir because he is his godson." And it makes sense right? anyway...**

**Summary: Harry is turned into a vampire when the Le Torneau vampire family finds him on a abandoned house's doorstep. Harry grows up to be a VERY different person.**

**Warning: OOC Harry. Ron, Hermione,Dumbledore!Bashing. Snarry. Vampire Harry (Obviously XD) Vampire Severus. Manipulative Dumbledore. Grim reaper fic. Swearing (Cause I swear like a mofo) Mpreg (maybe?)**

**Disclaimer: I tried so hard not to own Harry Potter :D I succeeded because i'm not J.K Rowling.**

**I also have some names for the future books:**

**Vampire Harry and the: Chamber of the Huge-Ass Snake  
Vampire Harry in the: My Godfather is in Azkaban  
****Vampire Harry and the: Goblet of Lies**  
Vampire Harry and the: Order of the Red Bird  
Vampire Harry in the: My Boyfriend is a Prince  
Vampire Harry and the: Deadly Useless Objects

**Tell me what you think about the names! :D**

**Key:**

**_/Phoenix talk/_  
**

* * *

A lot of months have passed sense we last left off on the Le Torneau family. Right now they're heading towards The Leaky Cauldron. Thereon's father opened the door and everyone (Including Angelica) walked in. People looked at them suspiciously like if they where going to attack them and suck all the blood out of them but thankfully they let them pass and go to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. "Uhh dad this is a brick wall..." Thereon's voiced trailed off as he stared at it. "Not for long it isn't." He tapped some bricks on the wall and it slowly reviled Diagon Ally "Wow!" Angelica gasped in wonder. "Come along now, we don't want to get separated."

They dove into the crowds in a attempt to get out. When Thereon managed to get out (With his parents still in the crowd) He bumped into someone "Oh sorry-" He stopped. The man was wearing a black robes. With black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He felt really warm for a moment and swore he saw some sparks, the other man apparently saw the same thing as well. "Watch where your going next time." He scowled and stalked off into the crowd. His parents and sister finally got out and they looked down at the letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Le Torneau,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_-_  
_The list of supplies/ book list is as follows_  
_-_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform:_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Set Books_  
_All Students should have a copy of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)_  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Well." Vendetta said thoughtfully, looking at the list. "We have a lot of work cut out for us. But first before we even think about going anywhere we need to go to Gringotts." So they went up to the bank. Thereon looked at all the goblins with wonder. They went up to the front desk and Aaron said: "We'd like to withdraw money from the Le Torneau vault." The goblin sneered at them "Do you have your key?" His father reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a very ancient-looking key. "Ah here it is." He smiled at the goblin. "Thanks." Thereon said at the goblin once his family was ready to enter the cart. The goblin grumbled something that sounded like a 'your welcome' but besides that he turn his attention away from him.

They soon arrived in vault No. 1. "Holy sh-" Aaron's hand went over Thereon's mouth quickly. The amount in the Le Torneau bank was: 1,000,000,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000,000 Sickles and 1,000,000 Knuts. The goblin turned to them. "How much would you withdraw?" Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment. "One grand of Galleons nine thousand Sickles and five thousand Knuts. Oh, and can you please give us a bottomless bag?" The goblin nodded. "Right away sir." Soon they where out of Gringotts and going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Ah Hogwarts robes, yes?" Madam Malkin mused. Thereon nodded and handed her the list. It didn't take very long to get them, but they needed a few adjustments due to the fact Thereon drew some muscles during Shinigami training. "All right." She said when she was finished. "That'll be 26 Sickles." Vendetta handed her the money and left. They all split up to gather the rest of the items. The last one was a wand.

Instead of going to Ollivander's, like every other wizard or witch does; they went home. They decided to get a custom wand fitted for him. A wand craftsman Ryan Spellgood, agreed to make his wand. Ryan and his family have been friends for years. Ryan, Thereon, Vendetta, Aaron and Angelica all sat down in the living room to see what wand Thereon could get. "Ok, Thereon, i'm going to set down three blocks of wood. Which ever one feels the best tell me ok?" Thereon was a bit confused at 'Which ever feels the best' but he decided to go with it. There was three blocks placed in front of him. One was a very light tan almost white, one was black, the other was a rich brown color.

Thereon picked up the black one. A rush of warmth ran threw his arm. He set it down and picked up the white one. The same rush of warmth went threw his arm, but this time it went farther. "Um the black and the white both feel good..." Thereon looked at Ryan with a questioning look in his eyes. "Perfect!" Ryan cried happily. "Now, allow me to take your arm measurements. Which arm is your wand arm?" Thereon lifted his right arm. "My right." He got a tape measure and measured. "Ah 13 inches!" Ryan smiled. "Now, i'm going to place a core in your hand, for this to work I will need you to close your eyes ok?" Thereon wasn't so sure that eye closing had anything to do with this, but he closed them anyways.

He felt something, dark. He didn't have any other way to explain it. It was cold and felt dark, but light at the same time. All the sudden he felt it gone and replaced with a very light substance. It gave him a happy feeling, like he had no care in the world. The next one burned his hands. "Ow!" Thereon cried. His eyes flew open. "Ok." Ryan Got up from his seat. "I'll be back with your wands." Then he disappeared with a pop. His mother smiled. "Ok honey, now let's go to bed now, tomorrow is your first day of school." Vendetta ushered her children upstairs and tucked them into bed. "Good night sweetheart, ill see you tomorrow." With that, she turned the lights off in his room and closed the door.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Concentrate Neville." Moody grumbled. Teaching a brat was hard enough. Teaching a brat with no talent for magic is torcher. Neville's patronus lit up and died out. Moody sighed he was so frustrated! How could this boy be the-boy-who-lived, when he can't even conjure a patronus! Dumbledore watched from afar. He had Harry's life planned out for him, now ruined! Harry would be friends with Ron and Hermione, they would get the stone and stop Quirrell, and, Dumbledore would destroy it and give his house points for Gryffindor to win! He managed to keep the press out of the truth. But how long until they find out? "Neville, I had said: a happy memory, the happiest you have!"

Neville looked at him angrily. "I don't have a lot of happy memories! Most of them I don't rememb-" Moody cut him off, he said it like told him a thousand times. "Then choose the happiest of the ones you remember! Or try to remember the happiest that you had Neville or it won't work!" Neville angrily ran towards the Weasley house. Albus sighed. If Neville didn't get stronger no one would believe he was the BWL.

"I can't believe this!" Neville cried angrily. "Ever sense Harry died all the weight of the BWL Got dumped on me!" Ron smiled at him. "That was a good Neville! Not many people can do that. It almost worked!" Neville sighed. "I guess so."

x+x+x+x+x+x

"YES TODAY TODAY IS MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Thereon screetched sliding down one of the handrails that was either side of the grand stair case. Vendetta sighed. Aaron just smiled. "Come on let's go." They decided to bring Angelica along just for the shiggles. When they finally got to the train station. Thereon already knowing what to do pasted a red-headed family and went threw the barrier. His family close behind. He got all of his stuff not including the black phoenix he got and went into a empty compartment.

He smiled at his phoenix. _/I'm glad I got you Shadow/_ not knowing he was speaking phoenix language. _/Not many speak our tongue young one/ _Thereon's eyes went wide. _/You mean i'm speaking phoenix-/_ A bushy haired girl came in. "Did you see a toad? The boy-who-lived lost it." She scoffed. "No I haven't." He turned his attention away from her but she growled: "You should be searching, he's our saviour!" Thereon snarled: "Too bad I don't care." He wandlessly slammed and locked the door in her face and looked at his phoenix. (For some reason Hermione didn't notice) and she said _/Calm down young one, if she is of no use to you on your quest, then ignore her./_ Thereon smiled. _/Thanks Shadow./_ He could hear her pounding on the door but otherwise he ignored her for the rest of the trip.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Thereon, Le Torneau!" Mrs. Mcgonagall called out. Thereon stepped up and sat down on the stool he felt the sorting hat searching threw his mind. "SLYTHERIN!" He called out. Thereon got up and walked towards the Slytherin table. "Hello, Le Torneau." A blonde boy called out to him. "And who might you be?" Thereon said when he sat down. "I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." He heard of the Malfoy's before. Though why was he associating with a so-called mudblood? "Nice to meet you Malfoy." Thereon said, trying to push the thought out of his mind. "Please, call me Draco." Draco said smiling. He nodded silently and looked down at his wand, er one of them. His first was a Ebony, a piece of Dementor cloth for a core, 13 inches and surprisingly light. The second one was a Pear with a cloud sheep wool core, 12.7 inches and surprisingly swishy.

When he heard that one of his wands had a Dementor core he wanted to know how Ryan managed to get it, but he never said how. He looked up at the teacher's side of the room. He was always a good judge of character and from the first moment he looked at them it was like he could see their personality like, reading pages of a book. He guessed it was his 'Blind Judgement' side showing off like it usually does. "Neville, Longbottom!" A chubby looking boy walked up to the sorting hat. He had brown messy hair and some pretty messed up too. It seemed like forever until the sorting hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Most, or all the Slytherins where laughing their asses off.

The boy who's name was apparently Neville was walking down to the Hufflepuff table, his face was flushed with embarrassment. The rest of the students got sorted and the headmaster stood up. "A few words before we start the feast-" The only line that caught his attetion was: "-On floor three. Unless you want to die a VERY painful death." Thereon smirked.

_Maybe this school wasn't so boring after all._

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry this took forever! I kinda work on it here and there but over all not much sense school is starting up for me and I want to do my best this year. And yet again I have a few more questions:**

**Should I make a part where Dumblefuck tries to marry Ginny off to Thereon, by a illegal contract(I might as well explain: Like they found out he's really rich and they try to marry Ginny off to him so they can get his money to support the order)? Yes or No?**

**Should there be a scene where Dumbledore attempts to get Neville resorted because he ended up in the Puff clan?**

**Finally, should Severus and Thereon be the same animagus (E.x: Panther, Snow leopard, or snake? XD)**

**I shall see everyone in the next update make sure to answer these questions! There will be snarry in the next update I promise okay? I will try to fit in somehow... **


End file.
